MAgico Amor
by Rain and Storm
Summary: KanamexZero KanamexAidou AomixAidou lo se no hay sumario pero no se me ocurría nada bueno


**Capitulo 1**

**-No sonrías-**

**Bueno aquí vamos con este fic, es sobre Aomi, mi OC y Aidou, jeje creo que Aidou puede llegar a ser lindo claro si es la persona adecuada. Y pues Kaname va a estar envuelto pero no crean que es porque se enamora de Aomi simplemente la ve como a una hermana jeje pues Aomi es una inadaptada social jojo me gusta el drama ajajaja y pues es solitaria pero Kaname y Aidou la van a ayudar pero pronto un cierto chico que es muy conocido en el mundo de la magia llega a la academia Cross jeje HArry Potter termina su relaciòn con Draco MAlfoy y pues ahi conoce a Zero y se enamora de èl entonces mis parejitas son ****AidouxOC KanamexZero ZeroxHArry  
**

Todo el tiempo le dijeron que debía ser perfecta, que las lágrimas no existían en este mundo ya que eso mostraba debilidad, y los débiles no eran más que personas que no servían. Ella nunca mostró nunca una lágrima pero tampoco una sonrisa, sus ojos grises mostraban pureza pero en ellos no había más que una expresión vacía. La solead no era más que un reflejo de todo ser y mientras las demás chicas reían y vivían su vida como personas saludables aquella niña se encerraba en su cuarto, en él podía imaginar cualquier cosa, ahí estaba segura. Nadie la iba a herir en ese lugar, nadie nunca le diría que hacer, nadie la forzaría, y aunque la soledad era algo que todo el mundo teme para ella era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pues sola es mejor que mal acompañada.

Y aunque su roto corazón anhelaba ser como toda chica, reír ella era demasiado débil, demasiado tímida, demasiado temerosa, estaba tan sola y tan rota que no parecía que alguien pudiera repararla. Y mientras todas las chicas del dormitorio de la clase del día iban a admirar a esos dioses esta pequeña chica no lo hacía, ya que automáticamente después de que terminaran las clases ella iba a su recamara, no la compartía con nadie, pues nadie le hablaba.

Hoy no fue la excepción Aomi iba de regreso a su dormitorio, la única parte del día que le gustaba era la noche, cuando todos dormían porque en ese momento la gente no la rodeaba y aunque era una chica demasiado temerosa tampoco se molestaba por conocer a nadie. Pués ella siempre tuvo un sueño

_**Dentro de un sueño**_

_La pequeña de cuatro años llamada Aomi estaba sentada en algún lugar de su habitación, podía ver el rostro de su madre quién le sonreía bellamente _

"_Mi pequeña hija" La mujer decía calidamente a la niña de cabellos castaños y ojos grises_

"_Mamí porqué papá no está aquí" La niña preguntaba a su madre que peinaba su cabello y le pasaba su mano por su suave mejilla_

"_Porque papá está en el cielo mi querida niña, pero sabes una cosa" La mujer le sonrió a su pequeña hija y los ojitos brillosos de la niña se abrieron enormemente_

"_Que mamí" La niña contestó tiernamente mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre_

"_Sabes que cuando cumplas 16 años tu padre va a regresar por ti, y te vas a convertir en una bella princesa" La mujer le dijo a su hija y besó su frente _

"_Pero mami yo no quiero ser princesa, yo solo quiero que papi este conmigo" La niña dijo dulcemente y sus ojitos llorosos se aferraban a la tierna sonrisa de su madre._

_**Aomi POV**_

Después de ese tiempo yo esperé, espere hasta que mis 16 años vinieron pero mi padre nunca vino, me dijeron que si era una niña buena y obedecía todo estaría bien y el mayor premio de todos llegaría. Pero no fue así, y entonces fui mandada a la Academia Cross donde estudio recientemente, pero que creen, no le hablo a nadie, es como si dentro de mi supiera que puedo ser sociable y alegre pero cuando lo intento no se puede, soy tan débil y creo que esa fue la razón por la que no tengo amigos, tengo miedo, estoy asustada, de que me puedan lastimar, tengo tanto miedo que ni siquiera me atrevo a reír ni a llorar. Aunque cuando estoy aquí en mi habitación lo hago, aprendí a hacerlo en silencio y a ocultar mis sentimientos pero… me enamoré

Se que es tonto porque yo no soy especial, saben, se lo que ocultan los alumnos de la clase nocturna, ellos no son humanos, son vampiros, y saben que ellos nunca se interesarían en beber de mí, digo los vampiros beben sangre pero yo se que no lo harán de mi, porque soy tan poca cosa. Incluso mi padre nunca vino por mí, y ahora debo de vivir así. Saben que soy tan débil que ni siquiera he podido terminar con esta vida, para así descansar.

Saben quien es mi amor secreto hmm bueno pues aquí vamos su nombre es Aidou Hanabusa, si lo se el chico mas codiciado por toda la escuela, por esa razón ni siquiera me atrevo a ir a verlo, digo aquel chico es demasiado perfecto y yo… soy yo. Nada más, no hay nada especial en mí. Así que como ven mi patética vida es así, me levanto para mis clases y al termino de estas regreso a mi dormitorio donde me quedo todo el tiempo, porque siento miedo. He visto a Yuki, ella es una chica muy energética, saben tiene mucha suerte y es muy bonita, sabían que Zero está enamorado de ella al igual que el líder de la clase nocturna Kuran Kaname. Que como lo se mmm bueno es que es fácil si ves como los dos la miran se ve el amor que le tienen…Alguna vez desearía que alguien me viera así, que fueras tú Aidou pero se que nunca será así.

Y mientras estoy en mi habitación me empiezo a ver en el espejo, en verdad no soy bonita, tengo mi cabello a la altura de mis hombros, es lacio y café, bueno en verdad es rubio oscuro y pues mis ojos son de color gris, mis labios delgados y rosas y pues mi piel es blanca. No soy nada comparado con aquellas chicas de la clase del día, sabían que son bellas, y las de la clase nocturna también.

Bostezo un poco, tengo algo de sueño, será mejor que me duerma, cierro mis ojos y me hago bolita para dormir, no saben cuanto espero no despertar mañana.

_**Kaname POV**_

Ya era tiempo de ir a clases y como siempre debíamos de pasar por los gritos de las alocadas fans, por lo personal me es indiferente pues la única persona especial que llena mi mundo es Zero, pero claro el ni siquiera se imagina, me odia para ser exactos. Pero bueno Zero ya pronto será mío. El que me preocupa en este momento es Aidou, pues al parecer se ha enamorado, lo se porque he escuchado que ha hablado con Kain sobre eso, pero pronto lo averiguare, en este momento será mejor que baje con la clase.

"Kaname-sama" Escucho que Ruka me llama mientras hace una reverencia, me muestro indiferente, porque en verdad Ruka no me interesa, lo se él único es Zero, mi amado cazador. Y se que no debería de pensar así que Yuki debería de ocupar mi corazón pero…

"Kaname ya debemos irnos, estamos demorando" Me veo interrumpido de mis pensamientos por la voz de Takuma mi mejor amigo a quien le digo con la mirada que podemos partir

"Kaname –sama se encuentra bien?" Mi primo Senri Shiki me pregunta y yo simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pronto volveré a verte mi Zero

Vamos caminando hacia la gran puerta que nos separa de la clase del día mientras se abren las puertas yo aguardo pacientemente

_Idol-Sempai_

_Wild-Sempai_

_Takuma-Sempai!_

Escuho todos esos gritos y de pronto

"Ya callense mocosas" Esucho su voz y aunque es seca y fuerte no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, porque aunque mi querido cazador muestre esa faceta de niño gruñón se que en verdad es todo lo contrario.

"Kyruu-kun no nos deja acercarnos a la clase nocturna" Varias chicas reclamaron pero Zero las fulminó con la mirada

"Pues claro que esperaban que iba a dejar que se acercaran a esos va…" Mi querido amor iba a revelar nuestro secreto si no hubiera sido por ella por mi hermana que se abalanzó contra mi amado., en verdad siento celos en estre momento, como puede ser que Yuki pueda estar cerca de él mientras que yo debo conformarme con mirarlo

"ZERO!" la vocecita infantil de Yuki chilló y mi querida hermana abrazo a MI ZERo!


End file.
